xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spit Cluster
Spit Clusters are weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are ether rifles wielded by Sharla. Dropped by Note: Enemies marked as QE and SE are Quest-Exclusive and Story-Exclusive respectively and do not respawn. For enemies with a 0% drop rate, this item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! ability. M42 Scout Unit (Leg) | Area2 = Bionis' Leg | Rate2 = 12.1 |Enemy3 = Mechon M32 | Area3 = Bionis' Leg | Rate3 = 12.1 |Enemy4 = Colony Lizard | Area4 = Ether Mine | Rate4 = 9.5 |Enemy5 = Dark Kisling | Area5 = Ether Mine | Rate5 = 9.5 |Enemy6 = Drunk Vang | Area6 = Ether Mine | Rate6 = 9.5 |Enemy7 = Elegant Marin | Area7 = Ether Mine | Rate7 = 9.5 |Enemy8 = Junk Krabble | Area8 = Ether Mine | Rate8 = 9.5 |Enemy9 = M32 Transport Unit | Area9 = Ether Mine | Rate9 = 9.5 |Enemy10 = M42 Scout Unit (Ether Mine) M42 Scout Unit (Mine) | Area10 = Ether Mine | Rate10 = 9.5 |Enemy11 = Materia Krabble | Area11 = Ether Mine | Rate11 = 9.5 |Enemy12 = Mechon M32X (normal) | Area12 = Ether Mine | Rate12 = 9.5 |Enemy13 = Rock Krabble (XC1) Rock Krabble | Area13 = Ether Mine | Rate13 = 9.5 |Enemy14 = Clima Flier | Area14 = Colony 6 | Rate14 = 7.4 |Enemy15 = Colony Flier | Area15 = Colony 6 | Rate15 = 7.4 |Enemy16 = Colony Wisp | Area16 = Colony 6 | Rate16 = 7.4 |Enemy17 = Graceful Holand | Area17 = Colony 6 | Rate17 = 7.4 |Enemy18 = Grom Nebula | Area18 = Colony 6 | Rate18 = 7.4 |Enemy19 = Sky Rhogul | Area19 = Colony 6 | Rate19 = 7.4 |Enemy20 = Colony Upa | Area20 = Ether Mine | Rate20 = 6.7 |Enemy21 = Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) Mechon M64X (Mine) | Area21 = Ether Mine | Rate21 = 6.7 |Enemy22 = Mechon M67 (normal) | Area22 = Ether Mine | Rate22 = 6.7 |Enemy23 = Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) Mechon M82 (Mine) | Area23 = Ether Mine | Rate23 = 6.7 |Enemy24 = Mechon M84 Mechon M84 (SE) | Area24 = Ether Mine | Rate24 = 6.7 |Enemy25 = Vengeful Daulton | Area25 = Ether Mine | Rate25 = 6.7 |Enemy26 = Red Antol | Area26 = Colony 6 | Rate26 = 5.2 |Enemy27 = Water Upa | Area27 = Colony 6 | Rate27 = 5.2 |Enemy28 = Yellow Antol | Area28 = Colony 6 | Rate28 = 5.2 |Enemy29 = Aqua Nebula (Bionis' Leg) Aqua Nebula (Leg) | Area29 = Bionis' Leg | Rate29 = 5.0 |Enemy30 = Archer Tirkin | Area30 = Bionis' Leg | Rate30 = 5.0 |Enemy31 = Black Flamii | Area31 = Bionis' Leg | Rate31 = 5.0 |Enemy32 = Brave Tirkin (XC1) Brave Tirkin | Area32 = Bionis' Leg | Rate32 = 5.0 |Enemy33 = Daughter Armu | Area33 = Bionis' Leg | Rate33 = 5.0 |Enemy34 = Easy Hox | Area34 = Bionis' Leg | Rate34 = 5.0 |Enemy35 = Guard Tirkin | Area35 = Bionis' Leg | Rate35 = 5.0 |Enemy36 = Gust Vang | Area36 = Bionis' Leg | Rate36 = 5.0 |Enemy37 = Javelin Tirkin (XC1) Javelin Tirkin | Area37 = Bionis' Leg | Rate37 = 5.0 |Enemy38 = Lancer Tirkin | Area38 = Bionis' Leg | Rate38 = 5.0 |Enemy39 = Leader Volff | Area39 = Bionis' Leg | Rate39 = 5.0 |Enemy40 = Leg Antol | Area40 = Bionis' Leg | Rate40 = 5.0 |Enemy41 = Leg Ardun | Area41 = Bionis' Leg | Rate41 = 5.0 |Enemy42 = Leg Armu | Area42 = Bionis' Leg | Rate42 = 5.0 |Enemy43 = Leg Volff | Area43 = Bionis' Leg | Rate43 = 5.0 |Enemy44 = Napping Volfen | Area44 = Bionis' Leg | Rate44 = 5.0 |Enemy45 = Oasis Flamii | Area45 = Bionis' Leg | Rate45 = 5.0 |Enemy46 = Ranger Tirkin | Area46 = Bionis' Leg | Rate46 = 5.0 |Enemy47 = Sniper Paramecia | Area47 = Bionis' Leg | Rate47 = 5.0 |Enemy48 = Sniper Tirkin | Area48 = Bionis' Leg | Rate48 = 5.0 |Enemy49 = Spear Tirkin | Area49 = Bionis' Leg | Rate49 = 5.0 |Enemy50 = Trainer Harmelon | Area50 = Bionis' Leg | Rate50 = 5.0 |Enemy51 = Trainer Tirkin (XC1) Trainer Tirkin | Area51 = Bionis' Leg | Rate51 = 5.0 |Enemy52 = Ugly Volff | Area52 = Bionis' Leg | Rate52 = 5.0 |Enemy53 = Vagrant Alfead | Area53 = Bionis' Leg | Rate53 = 5.0 |Enemy54 = Violent Andante | Area54 = Bionis' Leg | Rate54 = 5.0 |Enemy55 = Leg Piranhax | Area55 = Bionis' Leg | Rate55 = 3.0 |Enemy56 = Mechon M53 | Area56 = Bionis' Leg | Rate56 = 3.0 |Enemy57 = Mechon M53X (Bionis' Leg) Mechon M53X (Leg) | Area57 = Bionis' Leg | Rate57 = 3.0 |Enemy58 = Mechon M64 | Area58 = Bionis' Leg | Rate58 = 3.0 |Enemy59 = Mellow Sardi | Area59 = Bionis' Leg | Rate59 = 3.0 |Enemy60 = Basin Antol | Area60 = Bionis' Leg | Rate60 = 2.9 |Enemy61 = Big Brog | Area61 = Bionis' Leg | Rate61 = 2.9 |Enemy62 = Daksha Pod | Area62 = Bionis' Leg | Rate62 = 2.9 |Enemy63 = Field Ponio | Area63 = Bionis' Leg | Rate63 = 2.9 |Enemy64 = Leg Arachno | Area64 = Bionis' Leg | Rate64 = 2.9 |Enemy65 = Leg Lizard | Area65 = Bionis' Leg | Rate65 = 2.9 |Enemy66 = Leg Skeeter | Area66 = Bionis' Leg | Rate66 = 2.9 |Enemy67 = Niece Ponio | Area67 = Bionis' Leg | Rate67 = 2.9 |Enemy68 = Prairie Antol | Area68 = Bionis' Leg | Rate68 = 2.9 |Enemy69 = Ravine Antol | Area69 = Bionis' Leg | Rate69 = 2.9 |Enemy70 = White Eduardo | Area70 = Bionis' Leg | Rate70 = 2.9 |Enemy71 = Abnormal Brog Abnormal Brog (QE) | Area71 = Bionis' Leg | Rate71 = 0.0 |Enemy72 = Arrogant Tirkin Arrogant Tirkin (QE) | Area72 = Bionis' Leg | Rate72 = 0.0 |Enemy73 = Assault Flamii Assault Flamii (QE) | Area73 = Bionis' Leg | Rate73 = 0.0 |Enemy74 = Berserk Ardun (normal) | Area74 = Bionis' Leg | Rate74 = 0.0 |Enemy75 = Black Smoke Hox Black Smoke Hox (QE) | Area75 = Bionis' Leg | Rate75 = 0.0 |Enemy76 = Ferocious Volff Ferocious Volff (QE) | Area76 = Bionis' Leg | Rate76 = 0.0 |Enemy77 = Fierce Vang Fierce Vang (QE) | Area77 = Bionis' Leg | Rate77 = 0.0 |Enemy78 = White Smoke Hox White Smoke Hox (QE) | Area78 = Bionis' Leg | Rate78 = 0.0 }} Category:Ether Rifles Category:Unique Weapons